


The poem

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, just a bit of naughty poetry, shakespeare would be proud of his lingual skills ehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hesy guys, </p><p>so this is actually proof read... if there are any mistakes I´m very sorry. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it anyway and thank you for your comments and kudos ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	The poem

**Author's Note:**

> Hesy guys, 
> 
> so this is actually proof read... if there are any mistakes I´m very sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway and thank you for your comments and kudos ^^

"I´m bored...“ you grumble while you stare at Tom, who´s sitting in his chair, reading a book of poems. It´s Sunday and you´ve nothing to do. Except getting on Tom's nerves.

He lifts his gaze and looks at you, one eyebrow raised. "You´re a grown up woman. Why you don´t you employ yourself with... reading? Drawing? A walk in the park?" he answers.  
"That´s booooooring.....“ you say and lay back on the sofa, observing him. "Can´t we do something together?" 

"Together?“ he asks and looks desperatly down to his book. He really enjoyed it.  
"What do you suggest?“

Like a cat, you stretch your body with a willing look into his eyes.  
"Oh, darling. That´s to obvious, isn´t it?“ he laughs and lays his book by side. Slowly he gets up and comes to you, kneeling in front of the couch.  
"But I´m more into poems at the moment...“ he whispers, his fingers softly pet your cheeks.  
"You can read me a poem....“ you say with a loving gaze. Tom laughs and gives you a soft kiss. " I have a better idea. Get up and kneel..."

You do as he commands and kneel on the couch while he takes his jogging pants off. He doesn´t wear any underwear, so you can see all of him as the trousers fell to the floor. He had a shower before he joined you in the living room. You can smell the shower gel. With a relaxed sigh he lays himself on the couch and spread his legs.  
"You want to be entertained.... well, you have to entertain me first.." he says with a inviting grin and let is penis alluring move.

You can feel your mound getting wet, his fresh shaved sex is one of the most delicious things you´ve ever tasted. You crawl slowly between his legs and make yourself comfortable. His hands stroke softly through your hair, his eyes are looking with a waiting gaze down to you.

"Have I ask my mistress twice, till I´ll feel her wet mouth between my thighs?“ he says in proper theatre language.  
"That was a poem....“ you say surprised. He answers with a wicked grin.

"I said, I´m more into poems at the moment...“

With a shy smile you lean down to his sex and take it with a satisfied sigh in your mouth. You don´t give him time to become accustomed to it. Like a hungry cat you start to suck his full lenght in your throat. Teasing it with your tongue. A deep moan releaves his mouth, while he lays his head back with closed eyes.

His hands pet your hair, in the moment you suck him deeper in your mouth. With a rough push he presses you deeper and holds your head down.

" Now, mylady, as I said, at first you please me, then I´ll feed myself...“ slowly he starts to move his hips forward and backwards.  
"I´m going to fuck your head, to fuck your thoughts..“ With a surprised moan you try to release your head but he hold you tighter now.  
"I fill your mouth...“ he moans " i fill your soul...“ his hips moving faster, not that deep so you can easily breath. "And when I´m coming...“ his voice is higher now, his breath goes faster. He stares directly into your eyes. The muscles of his thighs start to shiver as he try to control himself not to dig his dick to deep into your mouth. "And when....I´m coming....“

With a freeing moan he comes into your mouth. You can taste the salty nectar on your tongue, flowing thick down your throat. „And when I´m coming, you swallow it all...“ he finished his poem.

With a deep gaze into his eyes you do as he commands. Your tongue feels a bit furry now. So you grab your soda bottle from the couch table and take a deep draught.

Tom observes you and smiles. "Well, ready for the second verse?“

You gaze at him and swallow the rest of your drink. "There´s a second verse?“

"Of course...“ he says and leads you to lay back on the couch. He lays next to you, his long, warm fingers wandering down your body. "Would you like to hear it?“ he asks and places a soft kiss on your cheek.  
"I insist!“ you answer and close your eyes.

Slowly his hand wanders into your panties and touches your wet scarf. "Oh....“ he moans dusty.

"My mistress´ scarf is as wet as the ocean...“ he digs one finger in you, so it makes you spread wider.

 

"Her cunt so tight and...“ he looks at you and takes his finger out of you and into his mouth, tasting your juice, before he continues: "…tight and tasty....“

 

Slowly he crawls between your legs and gazes up to you, while he takes your panties off.

"Now, I will taste her, smell her sweet scent....“ he spreads your legs wide and looks down to your sex. "Before I will fuck her, passionately and unbend...“


End file.
